Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2013/TTY Inc.
Presentation Day 2 Hello all you peoples out there! Today is the day we start out in the Fantendo Holiday Showcase of 2013! Today, I would like to talk about Super Smash Bros. Epic Battle. I know, it seems like we were doing some insane stuff with it (including the characters), and to help get that under control, I'm going to make DLC Packs. Some of the characters you guys already know are going to be in the DLC Packs, like Pac-Man and Mr. Nightmare and such. But there will also be new characters you don't know about that are going to be in the DLC Characters. One of those characters will be Paper Mario and Dr. Eggman. I would also like to say that we need to speed up some more on the stages. We will confirm some now. City Escape, Pokemon Stadium, and a Stage Creator. We also realized that we needed to tone down on the Masterpeices. That is why I'm taking out Ocirana in Time, Sonic Blast, Pokemon Red, Wario Land, and Donkey Kong Country. Well, that's all for today. See you guys tomorrow, when we talk about Pokemon Sparkle Version. Day 3 Today, we will be talking about Pokemon Sparkle Version. We will confirm that the Starters from Unova will be Pokemon you can capture, and will also have Mega Evolvations. We are also going to introduce a Nintendo Palace. In Nintendo Palace, you go against staring characters from other Nintendo games, like Mario, Link, and such. Once you are able to beat them all, you'll get a bunch of money, and be known as the best NIntendo Character of all. We have also been thinking about letting Pokemon from Generation 3 be in. Day 4 Mario Party 12 is going to be our first Mario Party Game on the Nintendo 53. Like our last two installments, our boards are going to have one boss, where you have to pay 20 Coins to fight them, and you do it on your own. It will also have a little adventure mode too, along with colors, Minigames after everyone's turn, and unlockables. The starting characters will be Mario, Luigi, Gasparo, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Toad, Wario, and Waluigi. Every character will have their own unique board, although we have not yet decided if Luigi's Board is to be a Pipe Maze or a Mansion. Every character will also have their own special move that will bring them strait to the star, which will be unique to the character, and you will get it upon colecting the very rare Special Balloon. They will not appear in the shops. Which board should we put in? Luigi's Pipemaze Luigi's Mansion Day 5 Our new Zelda game will be on the Nintendo 53. As the name shows, a dark curse is put over the kingdom, and only the bravest of heroes can save it. That is where Link comes in. He must find the Hero Sword that he returned so long ago, and return the kingdom to normal. Also, Ganondorf will not be the main villain, but will be one of them. We are making a new villain to take that role, with the name of Tekon. He wants to be the king of the world! It will also have some Multiplayer action. We are making an Olympic games on the 53 and DX, set to release sometime in the year 2016. We have been working on the artwork, and also been working on some newcomers. These newcomers will be Mighty, Gasparo, Diddy Kong, Jet, King K. Rool, Toad, and Espio. We are still trying to decide if we are going to have Big or the Werehog fill our last spot. We will leave it to you guys afterwards. We are also going to work on this very slowly, because we actually want this game to come out on the same day of the Opening Ceremony of the actual Rio 2016 Olympics. On other hands, we have decided on 2 of the Dream Events. Dream Triple Jump and Dream Diving. Dream Tripple Jump will take place in Meringue Clouds from New Super Mario Bros. U, and Dream Diving will take place in Aquarium Park. Who should be the playable Power Type? Werehog Big Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2013 Day 6 Yea. I need some better work on the logo. Anyways, I'm making an Umbrella Game! As the name shows, Team of Smash is going to be a fighting game. The confirmed characters are Mario, Luigi, Gasparo, Sonic Tails, Knuckles, Mega Man, Agent P, Kai, and Laval. We will try to make their movesets as unique as possible. The gameplay will be like this game. The confirmed stages are Mushroom Kingdom, City Escape, Doofishmritz Evil Inc., Studio C, Ninjago City, and the White House. For the website, see here. I don't have a logo for this game. Sorry. Oh well, let's move on. Sonic's Ultimate Challenge Part 2 is the second part of Sonic's Ultimate Challenge. Left off from last time, their are now multi-colored evil Sonics on the lose, but Sonic is stuck in another dimension, the same one that Sonic traped in annother dimmension in Eggmanland, and where he found the Time Lord in Sonic Generations 2: Past, Present, Future. We do not know much more about this game, exept for the fact that it will be for the Xbox 360. Day 7 Pac-Man 3DS is, as the name says, is a Pac-Man game for the Nintendo 3DS. We are working on the name. We are also working on another character in the game, a blue Pac-Man. We have not decided on his name yet, but as of right now, we are calling the Blue Pac-Man: Snack-Man. In the story, a new ghost, under the name of King Harold, is trying to take all the food in the world. Pac-Man and Snack-Man must stop them with their new powers of transformation. They will be able to transform into things like trucks and zip lines, even shadows! The gameplay is going to be like the game Pac-Man originated in. We are working on a Mario Game set to release in 2014. We have confirmed all playable characters, Mario, Luigi, and Gasparo, but each will have their own story. It will be for the Nintendo 53 and Nintendo DX. Gameplay will switch between 3D Platforming and 2.5D Platforming. We are also already working on the box art, and pleased to say we are doing well. Lots of things are blurry about the stories and items, but we do know that Bowser will be an antagonist. Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2013 Day 9 Dream World 3DS is a Dream World Game for the 3DS. It is planned to have an all out adventure mode, not like our other games. We also plan to make the gameplay a little more like Mario Sunshine. In the game, Mr. Nightmare has another plan to unleash the King of Nightmares, but traps the heroes in a little town called Dream Village. Donkey Kong Country: Cosmic Reality is a Donkey Kong Country game for the Nintendo 53. In this game, aliens are invading, and their power source are bananas! So they decide to take the Kong's Banana Stash and do just that! In our game, it can go up to Five Players, with the characters being Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Cranky Kong, and Funky Kong. Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for. The game we've been posting about will come to Fantendo in 2014. Legends of TTY. It's about two Kingdoms, rulled by to brothers. Those two brothers are the first berons alive. The good one is named TTY. The other, is named YTT. YTT is evil, and wants to rule both kingdoms! But TTY gets some new knights, Flameguy and Cooldude. Did you enjoy our showcase? Yes No Maybe. Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2013 Category:Subpages